five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2016
10:32 Because you just said that stuff about your mom facetiming your dad. 10:32 Sorry. 10:33 ... 10:34 Anyways, changing the subject, Mike. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS TONIGHT? 10:35 no 10:35 THE FINAL GRAVITY FALLS EPISODE. 10:35 ok 10:35 ( 10:36 Oh I just thought you would be excited because you were a gravity falls fan. 10:38 brb 10:39 K. 10:39 Brb 10:42 Okay back. 10:45 COWHAT NOOOOOOOOOO 10:46 Nvm 10:53 Hi 10:55 bck 10:55 Hi 11:07 Hey 11:08 * Zynical still screams cause poope was closed 11:09 How are ya'll? 11:09 Why was it closed? 11:09 https://youtu.be/S_4En8vaMLw?t=15m35s 11:09 please click 11:09 Hi Cassie 11:09 hoi 11:09 Hi 11:09 @Mike y 11:09 y u do dis 11:10 Drago, is FNaC2 out? 11:10 It's not out 11:10 yet 11:10 dammit 11:10 Hi Drago 11:10 Emil said he hopes to release it this week or the next 11:10 There's a 99.99% chance that it will be released this month\ 11:11 (Hype intensifies) 11:12 METTATON 11:12 ...WHERE'S YOUR CHILL 11:13 who knows 11:13 hi 11:14 * ThatRandomMike wears Sans outfit 11:14 Yeti, what do you call a skeleton? 11:14 ...A bonehead. 11:14 XD 11:14 Corny 11:14 brb 11:15 No offense Mike 11:15 XD 11:15 hm 11:15 :3 11:15 what does corn have to do with a skeleton? 11:15 ...? 11:15 Cowhat 11:15 I swear 11:15 to god 11:16 :3 11:16 what? 11:16 oh 11:16 ohhhhhh 11:16 okay 11:16 He was about to make a perverted joke 11:16 ... 11:16 wait, what? 11:16 me? 11:16 Yeah I thought you was about to make that 11:16 Cowhat doesn't make perverted jokes Originator. 11:17 yeah 11:17 i do that 11:17 or is that sky 11:17 plus, I don't know any 11:17 Guess what :3 11:17 what? 11:17 Alright dude 11:18 something I've learned 11:18 ? 11:18 I am wanted by the police. 11:18 I am...bad to the bone. 11:18 "three PMs cannot occupy the same space at the same time" -PM end 11:18 dOOT 11:18 Mike, do you get it? 11:18 yes 11:18 (o.O) 11:19 I make joke 11:20 Lel 11:20 yup, you sure did made a joke 11:20 Guys 11:20 ? 11:20 Cowhat's jokes are very 11:20 . 11:20 original 11:20 Shit 11:20 :3 11:20 oh my god Mike 11:20 Brb must go to psychologist 11:21 Cyall 11:21 XD 11:21 cya 11:21 You guys don't get the joke 11:21 Bye... ;~; 11:21 WHY WAS I NAMED LIKE THIS!?!? 11:21 XD 11:21 O.o 11:21 WHY!?!?! 11:21 Cowhat is Original 11:21 WELL.... um.................. you like Milk...? :3 11:21 so I made a pun 11:21 yay 11:21 no 11:21 i hate milk 11:21 but I semen... (kappa) 11:22 o.o 11:22 brb 11:22 * pulls out spas 12 and cocks it* I will be back, i'm going on a zombie hunt. 11:22 lmao k 11:23 I imagine Critikal voicing Sans voice 11:23 * Yeti4dayz returns with a Sword of Awesome 11:23 >:3 11:23 Woah der bro. 11:23 :3 11:24 * The Sword of Awesome turns into a Titanium Muffin. * 11:24 yay 11:24 guys 11:24 I got a bone to pick with you today. 11:24 XD 11:24 Real nice bro... 11:25 Okay, Mike is the true Sans here 11:25 humerus 11:25 Well, at least you're Asriel as you can get :3 11:25 yes 11:25 Got a team that can't even handle one zombie. 11:25 my jokes are just bare BONES compared to his 11:25 i am sans the skeleton 11:25 bow down the punmaster 11:25 lmao 11:25 ...there can only be one Sans 11:26 Eh 11:26 And that is me 11:26 I don't wanna fight 11:26 same 11:26 Mike is the one true Sans. 11:26 i'm too la- YOU PIECE OF SHIT WANNA GO 11:26 ...nah 11:26 I even sometimes call him Sans. 11:26 Watching this happen... Fills everyone with De-Temmie-Nation 11:26 same colored text 11:26 same PTLD 11:26 yeah ._. 11:26 oh yeah 11:26 me and Mike have the same text colour 11:27 yeah but i heard updogg is better than cyan 11:27 I got a white text color 11:27 i might try it soon 11:27 wait... 11:27 *the same Sans cannot occupy the same space at the same time* 11:27 hm? 11:27 shit. Universe end 11:28 ok 11:28 darn it GTG 11:28 Cowhat 11:28 (Everything blows up) 11:28 imma try updogg soon 11:28 Bye!!! X3 11:28 bye 11:28 okay, Mike 11:28 Bye Yeti 11:29 Cowhat 11:29 can you say 11:29 a lemon ate me pls? 11:29 Gonna need some ammo. 11:30 what, what Mike? 11:30 Say 11:30 okay...sure? 11:30 say it pls 11:30 A lemon ate you 11:30 it pls 11:30 * ThatRandomMike aims a gun at Cowhat 11:30 ... 11:30 If you want me to eliminate you 11:30 then I'll do it. 11:31 wait, what? 11:31 * Looks at Mike* Give me a gun too 11:31 Cowhat what does a lemon ate me 11:31 spounds like 11:31 *sounds 11:31 ....a lemon sound? 11:31 no what does 11:31 A LEMON ATE me sound like 11:31 ....a lemon eating you? 11:31 It sounds like lemonade 11:31 ...no it sounds like 11:31 ELIMINATE E 11:32 *ME 11:32 Alright cool. 11:33 I'm gonna go in the Tubbyland restaurant to see if there is something useful 11:34 There is nothing here related to guns. Only a couple of explosives. 11:35 I'll just get a knife out of the kitchen 11:35 ...I can't tell if this guy is playing COD or if he's chatting 11:36 Pretty much both 11:36 Same. 11:37 There is a thing called roleplay 11:39 Brb 11:40 alright 11:40 I did this because I was bored 11:44 cumquaat 11:44 Tiny 11:44 In this world 11:44 allahuakbar 11:44 it's homo or be homo 11:44 oh no 11:44 i choose the latter 11:45 Crit has not been in chat 11:45 yes becuz his gaming computer i helped him build was acting up, it should be fixed later today 11:45 so all shit be fine 11:46 Hi Snow 11:46 testssred 11:46 (hugs Snow) 11:47 Snow 11:47 in this world it's homo or be homo 11:47 or in your world 11:47 it's fuck or be fucked 11:47 fucking lag 11:47 you're fucking lag? 11:48 this is the consequences of three chat 11:48 how dare you fuck such a poor innocent thing 11:48 siemen 11:49 siemen says 11:49 don't let lag cum inside you or else you'll pay the consequences, someone shoot me. DX 11:49 k *sh0t* 11:50 nvm that was a bb 11:51 put ur hands where i can see dem 11:51 (ಠ ⌒ ಠ)¤=[]:::::> ヽ(ﾟ ロﾟ )ﾉ﻿ 11:51 Whatever you say. 11:51 * ThatRandomMike puts hands in the air 11:52 k 11:52 * TinyThyMelon walks away 11:52 what are you going to do next, fuck me in the ass? (kappa) 11:52 lol n0 11:52 i will fuck your ass 11:52 11:52 * TinyThyMelon le stares at donkey 11:52 I will break your dick if you even try. 11:52 but is nice donkey 11:52 okay 11:54 Tiny, I will break it very hard if you even try. 11:55 rip it off and suck on it afterwards. (kappa) 11:55 @Mike and Tiny WOAH THERE BROS 11:55 i ain't your brother 11:55 TINY. WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BANG MIKE. 11:55 he isn't 11:55 i think idunno 11:56 * The Real PTLD-93 makes a Lenny face and holds up the camera 11:56 i'd give him oral (kappa) 11:56 but nah. 11:56 PTLD 11:56 THIS CAMERA WILL RECORD SHIT 11:56 Yeah 11:56 ? 11:57 Hi 11:57 You put that fucking down 11:57 uh 11:57 NOW 11:57 PUT YOUR HANDS UP 11:57 what the fuck did i come to 11:57 But I wanna record shit. 11:57 IN THE IAR 11:57 lmao 11:57 OH OH 11:57 Hi Sketch 11:57 is it fanfiction time? 11:57 * SketchNebula snOR T s 11:57 no 11:57 PTLD why would you want to record a pile of crap? 11:57 I think it is 11:57 YES 11:57 YES 11:57 PASTE SOME FANFICS 11:57 i love recording piles of shit 11:57 we only have fanfiction time at my chat moike 11:58 dammit 11:58 but it is fanfiction time 11:58 YES 11:58 * The Real PTLD-93 holds up two cameras, one for recording Mike and Tiny (Lenny) and another to record a pile of shit 11:58 oh my god i am going to love this 11:59 PTLD 11:59 THIS FANFIC WILL BE REALLY CONFUSING AND INTERESTING AT THE SAME TIME. 11:59 Do you even think I want to fuck Tiny? 'Cause if you think that, then put the camera down. 11:59 I don't it was a joke. 01:04 ey bbys 01:04 Hi Tupy 01:05 brb 01:07 "Ur child abusing me" someone said this to me on skype 01:07 wat 01:09 Drago, wtf? 01:09 really?! 01:09 Well. It's Skype. What do you expect 01:11 Hello.. 01:11 Cowhat, pem. 02:28 brb 07:35 sweet chili doritos 07:35 2spicy4me 07:35 must drink strawberry milk 07:35 (out of dew) 07:35 Why is it called chilli if it's hot? 07:35 It's not hot if you eat a few 07:36 but I ate a bunch 07:36 and the powder is spicy 07:36 ok im good now 07:36 All it literally took was 5 gulps of strawberry milk to cool it 07:36 anyway 07:36 Woah. 07:37 Sea Shift at Austin's... 07:37 How can you drink that stuff? 07:37 I've read the desc. 07:37 oh 07:37 I like it 07:37 but there's only two brands I trust 07:37 1. I forget the name but that brand of milk that used to have milk carton's in schools before they switched to Galliker's (I think that's what it's called) 07:38 and the kind I usually gety 07:38 *get 07:38 2. Nesquick 07:38 I like vanilla milk better 07:38 Ya don't see a lot of vanilla milk anymore unless it's almond 07:38 but anyway 07:39 Sea Shift at Austin's takes place in the FR timeline 07:39 Does it take place underwater? 07:39 no, on a cruise ship 07:40 oh 07:40 but it takes place in the timeline so 07:40 unless different events happen for the spooky shit to take place 07:40 (dont get mad, I'm not joking around) 07:40 brb 07:40 ...technically FR6? 07:40 i believe scrubby has said in a way it can be considered FR6 07:41 but tbh im done with fr 07:41 fr5 killed it for me 07:41 I haven't seen a whole lot of it, what made it bad for you? 07:41 he gave the mask its own ai 07:41 and he had to limit the ai because of that 07:42 Why the hell would a mask need AI? 07:42 oh 07:43 Springlocks? 07:43 yup 07:43 BTW, are there any videos or something showing from when you die of springlocks? 07:43 http://gamejolt.com/games/night-shift-at-freddy-s-remastered/113992#comment-1149754 im fighting with this fool 07:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awbMNC7a8hU 07:53 oooooooooooh boy 07:56 eh oh 07:56 Question: 07:56 Has anyone ever thought of something I call a game switcheroo? 07:56 Basically 07:56 You think of one game 07:56 but replace it's characters with that of another franchise 07:57 and it would be part of that other series 07:57 this is mainly with FNAF fan games, ex. I was thinking about what the TRTF series would be like with FNATL characters 07:58 s i l e n c e 07:58 w a l l 07:59 >pushes desk in front of me forward 07:59 >makes strangled horse noise and just starts laughing for no reason 07:59 ... 07:59 um 07:59 ok 08:00 k 08:04 #VoteCawthonforSmashonNX 08:05 ... 08:08 ay Crit 08:08 hoi creet 08:08 JUST LOOK AT MY TUMBLY 08:09 speaking of which, signing up for tumblr atm, lets hope I stay safe 08:09 cries 08:10 hey guys i may not be active muphone is TRASH 08:10 waiting for signup page to load properly 08:10 o 08:10 ah screw it 08:11 i cant do this mu phone is shit 08:19 anyone still here? 08:20 Okay I think I'm glitching 08:20 how many people are online right now? 08:20 A niumber. 08:20 Oh mike 08:20 Sky, are you alive? 08:20 You know that linky sprite on your sprite request blog? 08:20 yea 08:20 fdkas 08:20 It's missing the tie 08:20 ah 08:21 there u guys are 08:21 Sorry, I need to ask you a question about UTRP. 08:21 Mkay. 08:30 Eyyyy 08:32 Brb 08:34 wheee 08:35 nobody 08:35 downloading TV Watching Simulator 2015 08:35 Grammy's was so fucking boring 08:35 it put me to sleep 08:36 You actually watch the Grammy's? 08:37 no 08:37 i was forced to watch it 08:38 oh 08:42 wait 08:42 True 08:42 I just thought of something 08:43 ? 08:45 sorry about that, severe lag 08:45 anyway 08:45 First off, True, have you ever played or seen gameplay of TV Watching Simulator 2015 or 2016? 08:45 no. 08:45 ok 08:45 Basically both games are pretty much the same concept and gameplay 08:46 Hi Pig 08:46 You get as many tv watching points as you can without becoming bored (letting your entertainment meter deplete) 08:46 oshit the teacher walked out 08:46 In 2015, you hover your mouse over the tv while these numbers in the top left rack up, representing tv points 08:46 k 08:46 cool 08:46 If you move your mouse away from the tv, they start to go down 08:47 however, you also have entertainment numbers on the bottom right 08:47 if they fully delete it's Gaben Over 08:47 so you turn to the left and hover your mouse over a Coke can to drink Coke and regain entertainment 08:47 2016 is the same thing, except it's a bit harder 08:48 I have a question 08:48 yeah 08:48 whats the worst sonic game out there? 08:48 hmmm 08:48 I've never really played Sonic games 08:49 If I could 08:49 It would be Free Riders. 08:49 Wut 08:49 Unresponsive controls (Kinect why), it spraining your back after playing it for a while, and a few (alot) more flaws i didn't mention 08:50 Anyway, the reason why I brought up that game is because I have an idea (none of this is legit excitement, the whole game is a joke if you can't already tell) 08:50 what if 08:50 TV Watching Simulator: Story Mode - TrueCobalion fights to stay awake during the Grammy's 08:50 ping 08:50 noice 08:53 bck 08:53 hi cowhat 08:53 Hi 08:53 HiPTLD 08:53 Hi Cowhat 08:54 Hi Rainbow 08:56 Cowhat 08:56 I can PM now 08:57 Cowhat u there 08:57 Real PTLD 08:57 I might be glitching 08:57 Yeah? 08:57 Oh. 08:57 is Cowhat online? 08:58 yup 08:58 Uhhhh.... Yes. He is here in chat. 08:58 ok 08:58 Nvm. 08:58 Sorry, sometimes I glitch andit shows offline people as still here 08:58 anyway 08:58 I can PM now 09:01 k 09:13 hi- 09:13 ... 09:14 Lel 09:15 Hello!!! 09:15 My chat crashed. 09:17 K. 09:33 heeeeres daddy 09:33 Hello 09:34 What? Who is Daddy Wright? 09:34 I dunno 09:34 The guy in the chatroon 09:35 I'm totally not the alt of anyone 09:35 I wasn't being literal. -_- 09:35 OH 09:35 Hi Cassie 09:35 Oh, it's Cassie 09:35 i think 09:36 Yeah it's Cassie. 2016 02 16